Question: In triangle $ABC,$ points $D$ and $E$ are on $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{AC},$ respectively, and angle bisector $\overline{AT}$ intersects $\overline{DE}$ at $F.$  If $AD = 1,$ $DB = 3,$ $AE = 2,$ and $EC = 4,$ compute $\frac{AF}{AT}.$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, T;

B = (0,0);
C = (5,0);
A = intersectionpoint(arc(B,4,0,180),arc(C,6,0,180));
D = interp(A,B,1/4);
E = interp(A,C,2/6);
T = extension(A, incenter(A,B,C), B, C);
F = extension(A, T, D, E);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--T);
draw(D--E);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, W);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, SW);
label("$T$", T, S);
[/asy]
Solution: Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.  Then from the given information,
\[\mathbf{d} = \frac{3}{4} \mathbf{a} + \frac{1}{4} \mathbf{b}\]and
\[\mathbf{e} = \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{a} + \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{c}.\]Hence, $\mathbf{b} = 4 \mathbf{d} - 3 \mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{c} = 3 \mathbf{e} - 2 \mathbf{a}.$

By the Angle Bisector Theorem, $\frac{BT}{TC} = \frac{AB}{AC} = \frac{4}{6} = \frac{2}{3},$ so
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{t} &= \frac{3}{5} \mathbf{b} + \frac{2}{5} \mathbf{c} \\
&= \frac{3}{5} (4 \mathbf{d} - 3 \mathbf{a}) + \frac{2}{5} (3 \mathbf{e} - 2 \mathbf{a}) \\
&= \frac{12}{5} \mathbf{d} + \frac{6}{5} \mathbf{e} - \frac{13}{5} \mathbf{a}.
\end{align*}Then $\mathbf{t} + \frac{13}{5} \mathbf{a} = \frac{12}{5} \mathbf{d} + \frac{6}{5} \mathbf{e},$ or
\[\frac{5}{18} \mathbf{t} + \frac{13}{18} \mathbf{a} = \frac{12}{18} \mathbf{d} + \frac{6}{18} \mathbf{e}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $AT,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $DE.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{f}.$  Furthermore, $\frac{AF}{AT} = \boxed{\frac{5}{18}}.$